My Version of Hollow Knight - Prologue
by DuneSiege
Summary: Hello anyone and everyone reading this, the names Dune, but please, call me Dune (if that helps any idk). Just for clarification, this story I'm writing here is only my take on how the lore of Hollow Knight actually goes. Hollow Knight and all of its neato characters belong, respectively, to Team Cherry. If you have any questions or comments please proceed to uhh... do them below?


**{No mind to think.}**

Small bodies stood together in mass; their tattered, robe-like clothing barely visible in the darkness, their lightless form beneath less so. The only signification was their gleaming white masks and horns.

Ogrim stood in his white-shell armor next to the other four Great Knights: Mysterious Ze'mer, Fierce Dryya, Kindly Isma, and Mighty Hegemol, all dressed similarly to himself. But Ogrim knew that he paled in comparison to the Great Knights, and one day hoped that he could be as awe-inspiring as they.

But now wasn't the time for those thoughts, Ogrim and the other Knights were tasked with overseeing the Pale King's children as they were filtered somewhere deeper into the Ancient Basin.

_Where are they going, I wonder? _the dung beetle thought, as he watched the passing children look up at him and the other Knights, almost questioningly.

"_Ignore any type of confrontation. They are not here to mingle. And above all, eliminate any who resist, even in the slightest."_ Ogrim remembered those words given to him and the Knights with a sick feeling in his stomach.

_They're just kids, they wouldn't make us do such a thing… right…?_

Ogrim shook his head, catching a look from Isma beside him.

**{No will to break.}**

"You alright?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Hmm? Yes, yes. I was only thinking…" Ogrim replied, not wanting to trouble her with his thoughts. But something kept nagging at the beetle that this was not right. That this was not the way.

"... what if… what if the King is wrong…?" he stammered after a moment, "About this, about them?" he pointed at the children.

"You know the Pale King is never wrong." Ze'mer intervened, overhearing their whispers, her greatnail against her back.

Ogrim nodded at this, "I know, it's just… this doesn't feel right…"

"We're right there with you, bud, but orders are orders, even if they are…" Hegemol paused, searching for the right word, "... this…" he finished, failing.

"Perhaps you're right, Hegemol, I must remain devoted to our King."

Ogrim fell silent after that, _Perhaps this is just a test of loyalty. If so, I mustn't give in._

But this felt really real, unlike some kind of dream or vision that Ogrim felt the great Wyrm would probably maybe do.

_No, no more of that! I am a Great Knight! It'd be a cardinal sin to shrug off an order from the Ki-_

Isma laid a hand on Ogrim's back, snapping him out of his thoughts. The two shared a look for but a moment before turning back to the mass.

Hours had passed, the hundreds upon thousands of children that once stood before Ogrim were all gone. No more empty eyes would look up at him and suddenly become filled with… emotion… Something the King said was not supposed to be there. The dung beetle released a silent sigh of relief, but that sick feeling did not leave him.

The other Great Knights began to step down from their perch overlooking the long corridor and Ogrim followed suit. He turned to look down the hall, none of the children in dull-grey robes were visible.

"Ogrim," Dryya spoke as though reading his mind, "we shall remain here for the King to return to us with his Hollow Knight."

The dung beetle, without turning, nodded. _There were so many, if the King is to choose only one, what happens to the rest of them…?_

Ogrim curled his claws, he wanted to get to the bottom of this. He stepped further into the dark hallway until before he knew it, he was at a full run. Ogrim heard one of the Knights call his name but was unsure who it was, Isma maybe?

He charged through two other dark soldiers in white armor, both carrying a curved blade. Kingsmoulds, Ogrim remembered. He knocked them aside as they attempted the blockade him from the ledge leading deeper into the Ancient Basin.

Jumping down and landing on the floor below and proceeding even further down, Ogrim turned to watched as two more Kingsmoulds threw the empty shells of the children down into a place unknown to Ogrim. The Pale King stood between the guards, one of the vessels already next to him. The King turned to Ogrim slowly, nonchalantly.

**{No voice to cry suffering.}**

"No, no, no no no. Why are you killing them!?" Ogrim asked, stepping towards the King. At which then the Kingsmoulds from above slammed down on top of Ogrim, pinning him in place as the other two quickly came to help them. The dung beetle struggled against the soldiers but their combined strength was too much for him.

**{Born of God and Void.}**

"Ogrim…" The Pale King started, "... you have no business in this matter…"

The dung beetle shouted over him, "But they're just children! You impose cruel injustice upon these young of Yours…?"

The King was silent, his head slightly bowed. Ogrim could tell that this hurt the King more than any wound ever could.

**{You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams.}**

"Please understand, Loyal Ogrim, if I had a choice I would let each and every one of them live a happy, normal life; as every bug should…" The Pale King spoke calmly.

"Then why…?" Ogrim asked, almost in a whisper.

The great Wyrm said nothing to this but turned his head away, Ogrim lowered his own head as the Kingsmoulds lifted him to his feet.

"Ogrim, for disobeying a direct order, proving your disloyalty to Me, and attempting to interfere in royal matters: I hereby relieve you of your title and sentence you to exile. May you find the fates in your favor…"

**{You are the Vessel.}**

The Kingsmoulds pulled Ogrim away from the strange entrance and together they climbed back up to where the other Knights awaited. By the expressions each of them showed, Ogrim guessed they had caught early-wind of his exile.

Ze'mer refused to meet his gaze, seemingly watching something else beside her.

Dryya crossed her arms and stared intensely at Ogrim, making him the one to look away.

Hegemol glanced only once at the beetle before looking down at the ground in front of him.

And Isma…

**{You are the Hollow Knight.}**


End file.
